Diamonds or the Universe?
by Ginger Nike Song
Summary: Summary: Oswald (AKA Clara or Oswin) left for a temporary stay, and the Doctor doesn't know what to do (River and the Doctor have done Darillium). When the TARDIS takes him to a small town in Massachusetts, America, He meets a peculiar girl, and isn't who she says she is. Can He figure out her mind before she figures out his? Pairings: ElevenXOC Better than it sounds


Diamonds or the Universe?

Summary: Oswald (AKA Clara or Oswin) left for a temporary stay, and the Doctor doesn't know what to do (River and the Doctor have done Darillium). When the TARDIS takes him to a small town in Massachusetts, America, He meets a peculiar girl, and isn't who she says she is. Can He figure out her mind before she figures out his?

Pairings: ElevenXOC

Part One: A ginger flower

He set the coordinates to random. He wasn't sure what to do. Oswald was staying with her Parents and Kyle, her brother. He would go to see River, but he did Darillium with her, and especially after that and Manhattan, He couldn't bare to see the Song again. The doors to the TARDIS creaked open, and a young girl stepped in. She looked around 20, and was tall, maybe 5'8", and had the most brilliant hair. It was long, down to her waist and a bright shade of red. He honed in on her eyes, though, because they seemed all to familiar. They were a dark hazel color, and her eyebrow looked like his, before his radiation experience. She had a perfect mix of genes. Ginger hair, hazel eyes, and slight, tan skin. She looked a lot like... No... As much as she looked like it, he wanted to deny it. This girl who had bravely stepped into his TARDIS looked like Rose **and **his tenth regeneration. He saw his eyes and brow, and he saw Rose's smile, with her tongue barely peeking out of her teeth, and her skin tone, tan but not to dark nor too light.

She was standing there, marveling at the Gallifreyan on the ceiling. He'd redecorated the console, a new room. It was much like when he had regenerated into his ninth form, with the columns, but this time all the walls were white. He had decorated the walls by hand, with Oswald. He drew his family crest, the names of all his companions, from his Granddaughter to his newest companion, Oswald, and symbols for love, friendship, cherish, and joy. Oswald drew nebula's and galaxies and the many wonders and constellations of their universe. One wall, next to the door leading deep into the TARDIS, he had decorated with two names. In his few hours of sleep, he had only one dream- of River and a young woman, much like the one standing in front of him, who had called herself ' Ginger Nike Tyler'.

She now peered into into his eyes, standing close to his face, with her ginger hair tickling his face. He noticed her clothing. Blue jeans, black biker boots, and a black long sleeve shirt. She wore a necklace with three charms one it, one of a police box, one of a song note, and one of a ginger sprig. Now he was beginning to understand.

"Hello, Doctor. My name's Ginger. Ginger Nike Tyler." The girl stated, leaning closer, and studying his eyes, his green and blue tinted eyes, like she was looking for something that had disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something, but Ginger shut his mouth. He glared at her hazel eyes, and jumped up off the bench he was sitting on. Ginger sat down, and he asked so many things she couldn't understand.

"First off: How did you know my name and how did you find me?" He yelped, startled by the two kittens on his new, bright and shiny console. Both dark brown with lighter stripes , their purple eyes stared at him. Ginger laughed, and walked to where he stood, confused by the kittens.

"How did they get here?" He asked. Once more, Ginger laughed, and smiled at him. She pet the smaller one's fur, and began to explain.

'Doctor, these are my furry companions. This one," She said gesturing to the larger one, "Is Amelia. At least that's what her documents say. I call her Pond. This one," gesturing to the smaller one "Is Smith. Smith is a girl, so I call her Sarah-Jane. " Ginger said, unaware of the emotional damage it caused. He had lost the Ponds – All of them- and now he was reminded of his long dead companion, Sarah-Jane. But he carried on, as he was still confused.

"Ginger, who are your parents?" he asked, very sure of her answer. Ginger thought and took a few moments, like she never remembered their names, or was far too old, like him. Oh... maybe she was...

"Rose. My moms name is Rose Tyler-Sigma. My dads name is Theta Sigma. They're from the UK, but moved to massachusetts to raise me. Weeeellll," She said, drawing out her words like he used to do. "they are from a parallel world, Pete's world. But my Dad grew a baby TARDIS, and traveled back here, to where my mum was born." She finished, leaving a dumb founded Doctor.

"You.. I... Rose.. Meta-Crisis... Tyler... Ginger... daughter?" He mumbled, more to himself then Ginger, and she chose to reply.

"Yeah. Rose and your Meta-Crisis Doctor got together, grew a TARDIS and got back to this universe. Right now their visiting the Rosette Nebula for their anniversary. And yes, they are married, and have a daughter. But it s not me. Their daughter is Oswald. On the beach in Norway, when mum told you about the baby, it wasn't Jackie. It was her. She was the one who was pregnant. I am your daughter." She whispered, clarifying his suspicions. "I'm sorry. If you want me to leave, I-" She said, cut off by the Doctors arms surrounding her, in a warm and cozy hug. He was thrilled at the idea of a daughter, and even Ginger was happy.

"I never, ever, want you to leave, my ginger Tyler."

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy! This is going to be a continuing story and many other characters, Classic and 49 up, will be returning! Please review!

~ Ginger Song


End file.
